


Thick as thieves 亲密无间

by ziran96117



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 刺耳的警铃响起，彼得和哈利，他们拉着手跌跌撞撞地奔跑。一缕明媚阳光从窗外射入。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker





	Thick as thieves 亲密无间

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。创作时间202004。  
> 去听邦乔维同名歌曲当BGM。

彼得在这间酒吧里观察那个男孩很久了。他本来是应报社要求来这里探探实情，拍两张照片来着，却不自觉地被那个金发男孩吸引了目光。他穿着一件类似制服的衣物，消瘦而憔悴，眼神躲闪而惊恐，缩在角落发抖。一个肥胖的男人似乎想把他骗走——这年头人贩子利润可高，他警惕地摇头。

“嘿，他是我的人。”彼得觉得自己一定是疯了才会过去帮这个素不相识的男孩一把。鸭舌帽和低沉的声音让那人悻悻地走开了。

彼得掏出皱巴巴的钱填饱了那个男孩的肚子。他吃相很文雅，不忘感激地告诉彼得，“谢谢你,先生。”彼得抱着手臂：“呃，叫我彼得就好——你叫什么？父母在哪？”“哈利。我已经成年了，先生。”他擦干净嘴，用一种似笑非笑的眼神注视着他。彼得不知道为何，但身为记者的敏锐直觉让他觉得这个男孩在说谎。更让他汗毛倒竖的是，那双蓝色眼睛是如此熟悉，他仿佛已经见过太多次它们充满泪水的样子，心脏为此不合时宜地抽痛着，让他眉头紧锁。仿佛不受自己控制一样，他开口说道，“既然这样，让我为你拍一张照片……来补偿我失去的饭钱。”疯了，一定是疯了。彼得咒骂着自己，丢失了一个记者应有的警惕和理智，冒冒失失地尊崇自己内心的渴望。“好啊。”对方倒是很开心地答应，特意对镜头露出笑容。彼得心跳漏了一拍——又是一个不符合常理的反应。

他们慢吞吞地沿着街边走，路上寥寥行人，刺目的路灯把影子拉得又黑又长。一路无言。到了路的尽头，彼得硬着头皮说，他要左转。“那么，再见啦，彼。”哈利抬头看着他，天空般的眼睛仿佛将他吸进去，行不得半步。彼得僵硬地点头，对他亲昵的称呼毫不见怪。两条影子变成孤零零的一条，一晃一晃地远去。

彼得的生活一如既往，每个月工资仍然不涨，和办公室有好感的姑娘格温也没有进一步发展的迹象。那个酒吧里突然出现的迷人男孩似乎从未出现过，彼得一度怀疑那是个梦——只有那张照片是真实的。快餐店的简陋背景上，年轻男孩笑容灿烂，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。彼得盯着他的蓝眼睛，又感到一阵强烈的悲伤情绪让他四肢百骸痛得发麻，奇怪的是，这种情绪似乎不属于他。记者的直觉让他隐隐不安。

某日，老板告诉他，如果不想丢工作，就潜入那家有人爆料的所谓同性恋治疗机构，搞个大新闻——“噢你知道的彼得，支持同性恋是政治正确，我们能很狠捞一笔……”老板用他高高在上的语气说道。彼得想给他一拳，却只是面无表情地点点头。漂亮的红发姑娘格温笑着祝他一路顺利。

他假扮成一个为同性恋家人寻求帮助的青年，争取到了参观的机会。他熟练地用录音设备和针孔摄像头迅速而隐蔽地记录着，摆出一副职业笑容准备离开。临走前他去了一趟洗手间——哇哦，人生真是充满意外，他看到了那个金发的叫哈利的男孩。他的蓝眼睛布满血丝，身形更加消瘦。“彼，你是来接我的吗？”他笑得灿烂，一瞬间金发都似乎在发光。彼得鬼使神差地说,是的。哈利突然扑到他怀里小声啜泣。彼得下意识抱紧他，就像他本就应该这样抱紧他。

彼得开始飞快地低语：

“嘿，这很疯狂，但是我觉得我一定认识你，可能在别的宇宙吧——去他的，不管那些了，我就是来接你的。我们可以去皇后区住……永远离开这个鬼地方……我是说，呃，我们可以找个阳光灿烂的地方重新开始生活……”

哈利打断他：“如果我们没能逃出去呢？”

“也许他们会把我铐上电椅，但是当他们按下开关的时候我们会接吻。”

“我不要那个时候亲你。我现在就要。”

他们拥吻在一起，彼得揉乱了他的金发。也许他们吻了一个世纪那样久。

他们分开时，哈利水气氤氲的蓝眼睛里透露着一丝狡黠。

“忘记告诉你，他们安了监听器。”

刺耳的警铃响起，彼得和哈利，他们拉着手跌跌撞撞地奔跑。

一缕明媚阳光从窗外射入。

纽约好邻居啪地关掉刺耳的闹钟，感受早晨的第一缕阳光。今天又有什么人等着蜘蛛侠去救呢？他像平常一样，挣扎着从床上爬起来，把昨晚的梦忘得一干二净，换上制服荡着蛛丝出门。书桌边压了一张照片，是他为好友哈利奥斯本拍摄的，那个金发男孩笑得灿烂极了。

——Fin—


End file.
